


Everything you say is like music to my ears Bill~

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Creepy, Dark, Dark Dipper, Death, Happens in Weirdmaggedon, Insane Bill, M/M, Murder, POV First Person, Rape, insane Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Loves Dipper very much, but in an extremely wrong twisted kind of way, Dipper wants nothing to with it, but he wasn`t given a choice in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything you say is like music to my ears Bill~

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy some more Dark BillDip! This is from Dipper`s Pov! I hope you all will like it!

_And this story comes to you from this world of darkness which comes the evil, destructive forces lead by Bill Cipher._

 

_You`ve got me shaking from that way you`re talking.._

_My heart and sanity are slowly breaking, but there is no use crying....not anymore._

_What a fantastical surpise you have left for my eyes!_

_Here infront of me is my family dead, Laying in their own pools of blood._

 

_If I would still have my common sense, I would cut my veins or I would curl up and die._

_Sticks and stones could break my bones...._

_But anything you`ll say will only fuel my lungs._

 

_Don`t mind me I am just eating my family`s guts._

_If this is really the way you love me.. Then I don`t want to be loved._

_You Pollute the room with your filthy tongue and words._

_You watch me choke on my family`s guts._

_Your  blue eyes are filled with sick pleasure as you watch me choke it down._

_" **Oh Pinetree, Is everything alright? Aren`t you enjoying your meal?"**_

_I only glare and respond with silence._

 

_If this truly is love then I don`t want to choke on my sister`s guts as you and your friends laugh madly._

 

_If you could be the corpse and I would be your killer._

_If I could be the devil and you could be the sinner in hell._

_If only you could be the drugs and I would be the dealer._

 

_But no matter what you will say, It will always be like music to my ears._

_No matter what you will say it will forever sound like music to my ears._

_Like a beautiful melody that will slowly word by word lead me to my doom._

 

_Don`t  mind me I am just spilling my guts._

_If this the way you love me then...please don`t love me._

_You and your friends pollute the room with your talk and laughter._

 

_You push my twin`s meat down my throat._

_I throw it all up and the only thing you do is laugh at me along with your friends._

_The room is filled with the smell of blood and raw meat._

 

_Please don`t mind me I am just spilling guts._

_If this is the way you love me, then I don`t want to lay infront of your friends while blood is everywhere around me._

 

_I managed to escape, but your friends found me._

_They tie me up infront of you._

_Cause I am as bad, as bad as it gets._

_You found me.._

_To hang me up now.._

_By my neck cause I`m a fate worse than death._

 

_What a marvellous surpise you have left for my eyes!_

_If I would still be sane, I would cut my veins, or curl up and die._

 

_Don`t mind me I am just spilling these peoples guts._

_If this is love then I don`t know if I want to be loved._

_You fill this room with blood and misery._

 

_You use me while saying those filthy words._

**_"I love you Pinetree! I love you so much!"_ **

_You slam inside and out of me without giving mercy._

_I know what you say is a lie, because this can`t be love._

 

_Don`t mind me I am just having fun!_

_If this love then I want to be loved._

_You kiss me with those lips and push your tongue down my throat._

_You laugh as you see me gag._

_I don`t mind it because I love to hear you laugh._

 

_Don`t mind us, Me and him we are just doing our job._

_This is the exact way I want to be loved._

_I squueze his hand as I grin together with him._

**_"Everybody go to hell!"_ **

_If this_ _love_ _then I want to be loved, but only by him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more weird stories like this!


End file.
